


My R

by windowlessroom



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: First Meetings, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Suicide Attempt, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windowlessroom/pseuds/windowlessroom
Summary: Going up to the rooftop say after day and stopping someone each time was beginning to become too much. How did these people get here before me?{Based off the vocaloid song 'My R'}





	My R

Making my way up to the schools rooftop, I was surprised to find a boy with blonde hair standing at the rails. 

Before I even realized what I was doing, I called out to the boy, "Hey, don't do it please!"

The boy with the blonde hair turned to me and looked a little shocked to be interrupted. What right he had since I had missed my opportunity.

The blonde boy came back over and he told me all of his woes; his reason for being here.

"You've probably heard this all before but I really thought that he might've been the one, but he decided that he was done." The boy said to me, tears coming up in the corners of his eyes.

I sighed at his reasonings, "Are you serious? That's a stupid reason." The boy looked at me in surprise and I took this as a cue to continue, 

"Are you really that upset that you couldn't get what you wanted? It's not like anyone stole something from you."

After awhile, the boy stood up and turned to me, "I'm feeling better now. Thank you for listening to me." 

The boy with blonde hair then disappeared.

\---

Today is the day, at least I thought as I took off of my shoes. I noticed a short girl and against my better judgement, I called out to the girl.

The short girl told me her woes; her reason for behind here.

"You've probably heard it all before. Everyone ignores me and everyone steals. I don't belong here."

I scoffed at the girl, "Are you serious? That's a stupid reason." The girl looked at me, mouth gaping open. I can't believe this girl managed to get here before me.

"You're still loved by everyone at home. There's always dinner waiting on the table, y'know?" I told the girl. 

After awhile, the short girl stood and looked at me, "I'm hungry." The short girl spoke as she shed a tear before the girl disappeared.

\----

Just like that, there was someone everyday. I listened to them and made them turn away.

There was no one who would do this for me; there was no way I could let out my pain.

\---

For the first time, I see someone with the same pains as me. He wore a yellow cardigan.

"I just want to stop the scars that grow every time that I go home. That's why I'm here." The boy in the yellow cardigan said to me.

I couldn't really care less either way. But in this moment, I did something I could not believe. Before I knew it, I pleaded,

"Just don't do this."

This is something new; someone that I couldn't stop from themselves. What right did I have to try and stop him?

"Please just go away. I don't want to see it anymore. It's too much for me." I cried, covering my face with my hands.

The boy sighed, coming back over from the railing, "I guess today is just not my day." And with that, the boy in the yellow cardigan disappeared.

\--

There's no one here today; No one to get in my way here. No one to interfere. 

It's just me, myself, and I. 

Taking off my yellow cardigan, ruffling up my blonde hair, this short boy will finally jump today. 

I move over the railing and just as I'm about to let myself off, I hear a voice coming from behind me,

"Hey! Don't do it please!"

I turn and there before me, I see a boy with black, spiky hair and a scar across his face.

"Please don't do it."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! If you liked this then please give this a comment and a kudos ^^ It would mean a lot to me!
> 
> Also!! I am struggling to afford college rn and my parents are literally doing nothing to help me so if you can, please donate to me below and I might write a one shot for people who donate ^^
> 
> paypal.me/nagi8


End file.
